Episode 8237 (21st August 2018)
Victoria accidentally outs Matty as transgender to Abby. Subsequently, Abby ends her relationship with Matty. Elsewhere, things go from bad to worse for Daz when Brenda sacks him. Also, Pete attempts to bond with Leo whilst Leanne vows to get revenge on Maya. Plot It's Matty's twenty-fourth birthday. Moira has bought him a shirt and is delighted when he likes it. Belle and Lachlan pop by Keepers Cottage to collect some of Rebecca's belongings. Victoria asks them to get Rebecca to call her if they speak to her. Pete is struggling to bond with Leo. When Ross appears in the café with Moses, Pete asks his brother to help him but Ross can't stay long as he's going on a last-minute holiday in a few hours. Victoria begs Chas for the day off as she's booked something for Matty's birthday. Marlon agrees to cover for her and comments it looks like she's dressed for a date. Nicola can't believe Daz has been bailed. She also isn't happy that he still has his job in the café so warns Brenda that Daz will have his hand in the till the minute her back is turned. Victoria is disappointed when Matty stands her up to go on a date with Abby. Priya is frustrated that Joe wouldn't listen to any of her ideas for the Estate. Leanna appears in the shop and asks Jacob to be mates again then suggests they could hang out later. As they sit at the bar, Matty tries to tells Abby that he's transgender but he bottles it. He knows if the relationship is going anywhere, he needs to be honest so decides to do just that. At Keepers Cottage, Belle and Lachlan go through Rebecca's belongings. Belle comes across Rebecca's old address book which includes contact information for a friend in Wales. She insists they've got to look into it as Rebecca might be with her. Victoria finds an upset Abby outside the toilets. She assumes Abby is in a state as she's learned Matty is transgender and lectures her although it soon becomes clear Abby has no idea that Matty was born female. Matty appears and realises Victoria has outed him. He asks Abby to sit down so he can explain but instead Abby makes a swift exit. Belle thinks she and Lachlan should go to Wales to try to find Rebecca but Lachlan refuses. He explains he blames Rebecca for the crash so he doesn't want to see her; Plus, he's also mad at her for walking out on Seb. Priya brainstorms ideas to make the Estate more profitable. Maya calls by the shop to see David but as he's busy, she talks to Jacob. When Jacob mentions he's seeing Leanna later, Maya warns him to stay away as Leanna is trouble. Lachlan and Belle pop by the Mill to see Seb. Lachlan hands Aaron a locket with a picture of Rebecca and Seb inside for Seb to have when he's older. Lachlan sits down in front of Seb and tells the tot that Rebecca loved him very much. Belle picks up on the use of past tense and tells Seb that Rebecca loves him. Outside the shop, Jacob informs Leanna he doesn't want to hang out with her. Leanna spots Maya and concludes her step-mother is trying to turn Jacob against her so she vows to make her pay. Marlon finds an upset Victoria in the pub kitchen. Victoria explains she accidentally outed Matty to Abby, and although she feels really bad about it, she's glad Abby is gone. Marlon suggests Victoria likes Matty as more than a friend so encourages her to tell him how she feels. A smug Nicola watches on as Brenda sacks Daz because she can no longer trust him near the till. Daz begs Brenda to reconsider but her mind is made up. Victoria heads to the farm to attempt to make things right with Matty. She explains she didn't mean to ruin things for him and wishes she could take it back. Matty reminds Victoria he'll never be able to just meet someone like she can yet she's still hung up on Adam. Victoria insists she's over Adam but Matty points out she's still wearing her wedding ring. Matty declares he can no longer trust Victoria and tells her he doesn't need someone like her in his life. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *Abby - Alyssia Jarvis Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar, corridor and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *A café customer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes